deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Keramon vs Deoxys
Keramon VS Deoxys is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Keramon from the Digimon franchise against Deoxys from the Pokémon franchise. Description Digimon vs. Pokémon! It seems this war of two worlds is never ending, and one of their most powerful fighters from both worlds will rise and take on the other! Keramon, the virus Digimon, and Deoxys, the Alien Pokémon! When these two combatants fight, only one can survive! Interlude Wiz: Aliens. A term that describes the unknown. Boomstick: Or you could just call 'em weirdos! Wiz: Like Keramon, the alien virus Digimon. Boomstick: And Deoxys, the DNA Pokémon! He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick!! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle! Keramon Boomstick: Viruses! They're everywhere! Whether you've got SpyWare or the common cold, you hate 'em! Wiz: But the one we're talking about today is a bit different. Boomstick: Keramon, or however you say it, is a Digimon. Wiz: But unlike most, his origins are a bit complex. Keramon is a Digimon created from the most powerful viruses on the internet. No one knows who created him, but, he just exists! In the American version, his origins are more clear, as he was Willis' Digimon partner, corrupted by a virus, but the original Japanese version was different, so we're using that. Somehow, no one really knows, his Digiegg just appeared on the internet. Boomstick: Wow, that's confusing. Wiz: Once the egg hatched, he began... Eating... The data around him. This messed up the digital devices in the real world, which caused lots of trouble. So, Izzy and Tai had to help. They sent in Agumon and Tentomon to fight him. Boomstick: They beat him at first, avoiding his signature move, Bug Blaster, but boy, were they in for a surprise! Wiz: He digivolved. Straight into his Ultimate form, Infermon. Infermon is nearly unstoppable. Like a Turtle, he can put his arms and head into a thick, indestructible shell. With his attack, Spider Shooter, he shoots a stream of fast bullets through his mouth. In his other attack, Cocoon Attack, he gets in his shell and charges at his opponent. Boomstick: Tai and Izzy, along with Matt and TK were still having trouble beating him. What happened next made the fight even worse. Wiz: He evolved AGAIN. This time into Diaboromon. Diaboromon's attacks include: ◾Web Wrecker (Catastrophe Cannon): Fires a powerful shot of destructive energy from its chest-cannon. ◾Paradise Lost: Uses all the power in its body to hit the enemy. ◾Cable Crusher: Stretches its arms and launches its huge clawed hands to slash or grab the enemy. Boomstick: And that's not all. He can also clone himself! Wiz: Not only did he clone himself, but also hack into the military and fire a missile at Tai and Izzy's EXACT location. Of course, if you were to destroy the original, the missiles wouldn't explode, but his speed makes it nearly impossible. Even if something were to match his speed and attack him, in a last resort, he can explode into a giant pile of Kuramon, who form in the real world through emails. Now, this doesn't seem menacing, but all the tiny Kuramon can form into Armageddonmon, the ultimate destroyer. Boomstick: Armageddonmon is the size of a small lake, and is SUPER strong. Wiz: He is capable of destroying planets, and destroying him is nearly impossible. He even beat Omnimon, who is a planet buster, in ONE hit. He can launch giant destructive blasts from his mouth, called "Destiny Destroyer"s. Here's a video of him fighting Omnimon for reference: Omnimon vs Armageddonmon Also, when he was destroyed by Imperialdramon, he wasn't actually destroyed, they just reverted his data back into Kuramon. To actually kill him, you'd have to overpower him, which is VERY hard. Also, I'm using his WEAKEST form. His strongest form can destroy entire universes and is faster than light. Infermon: Did... You... Program me...? Deoxys Wiz: When the DNA of a space virus underwent a sudden mutation due to the exposure of a laser beam resulted in Deoxys. Boomstick: Wow, that's a mouthful! Wiz: Deoxys may not look strong, but it is POWERFUL. It's attacks include: ◾Teleport: When using this, Deoxys can teleport to any location. ◾Physic: With this move, he confuses his opponent and damages their mind. ◾Recover: Recovers a small amount of health. ◾Hyper Beam: Deoxys fires a strong beam of energy at it's opponent. Boomstick: Deoxys can also make temporary clones of himself in a sticky situation. Wiz: It also has 4 different forms he can switch between as long a meteorite fragment is near. It has a Speed form, where he can move at hypersonic speeds, an attack form, for powerful attacks, and a defense form, for taking big hits. Combine this with Recover, cloning, and a VERY powerful move, he is nearly unstoppable! Boomstick: It has clashed with Mewtwo, who can destroy Moons! Wiz: In short, it's a VERY powerful force that you shouldn't reckon with. Deoxys: Deoxys! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! FIGHT The Pokémon world In a Pokémon Center in Saffron city, things weren't going as planned. "Crap!", Red yelled as he couldn't get his PC to work. Random numbers and letters appeared on the screen. "If my Jigglypuff isn't in there I'm gonna'-!",He was cut off as the screen flashed white. "Moshi Moshi!",a voice said from in the computer. "Moshi... What?" Red yelled, angered. "Moshi Moshi. It's Japanese for hello.", said someone waiting to heal their Pokémon. "Can this thing get any slower!", Red screamed. Space As Deoxys flew over the Earth, it sensed something. It did not know what, but whatever it was was powerful. It flew down to Earth to investigate. The Pokémon Center Red turned around quickly. He heard a loud noise. It was as if something crashed from space. It was the legendary DNA Pokémon, Deoxys. He moved to the PC, and examined it. As quickly as it appeared, it was gone. Something had pulled Deoxys through the screen, and all that was left was the echoing sound of a shrill voice saying, "Want to play?". The Internet Deoxys didn't know how, but it had been pulled through the computer, and was now in what it thought to be the internet. It glanced up, and saw what pulled it through. The opposing force was Keramon, the virus Digimon. "Want to play?" it screeched. "There's no time for games!" Deoxys replied, only to be interrupted. "Bug Blaster!" Not expecting the attack, it hit Deoxys, who was stunned. It did little damage, but now, Deoxys was mad. FIGHT!!! Deoxys jumped towards Keramon, who quickly jumped back. Deoxys quickly took a shot at Keramon with his Hyper Beam. Keramon didn't expect the attack, and was hurt badly. "So that's how you want to play?" Keramon screeched. Something happened. When the smoke cleared, it wasn't Keramon that stood there, but Infermon. "What is this nonsense!?" Deoxys yelled, only to be hit with a rain of bullets. "Spider Shooter!" Infermon yelled as it sprayed it's attack. But when the smoke cleared, Deoxys stood. But Deoxys looked different. It was it's Defense form! With no time to waste, Deoxys switched to Attack form and hit Infermon with a Hyper Beam, but his indestructible shell held it back. "Cocoon Attack!" Infermon yelled as it launched itself at Deoxys. Deoxys simply sidestepped the attack. Deoxys knew that physical attacks couldn't hurt it, so it used Physic . Infermon was hurt by Physic, and knocked back. "This game is getting tiring..." Infermon yelled, as he evolved to Diaboromon. "CABLE CRUSHER!" Deoxys was slammed into the wall by the attack. Deoxys could not escape... As Diaboromon was charging up a Web Wrecker, Deoxys went into his Speed Form and escaped by moving at hypersonic speeds. Deoxys switched back to Attack Mode and hit Diaboromon. The Web Wrecker flew out of Diaboromon and hit the wall. Diaboromon ran, and escaped through the network. As it was leaving, he said, "Can you find the original?". Deoxys tried to follow it, but to no avail. Saffron City As Red walked the streets of Saffron, he looked up at the Silph Co. building. What he saw confused him. On the screen on the building, there was a strange monster holding a clock. "Find the original... Or you will be destroyed!", the monster said. The screen quickly cut to the news. "Everyone in Saffron, you must EVACUATE! A missile was accidentally launched... Someone... Hacked into the military... You have 10 minutes!", the news reporter said, right before Deoxys flew up to the screen and destroyed it. "Deoxys is back..." Red sighed... The news was probably a joke by Silph, he thought... The rest of the city was in panic. "Wait! Where's Deoxys!? He was near the screen a second ago when he flew into it and destroyed it... Huh?", Red was confused. The Internet Deoxys had finally got back in, but it was different... It was darker... It then saw something horrible. The light was still there, but was blotted out by hundreds, no, thousands of Diaboromon clones. It scanned them... One million clones! But it saw something. One of them had scanned differently than the others... The original! "If I defeat it, I'll stop the missile!", Deoxys thought. But it was too fast... Deoxys quickly switched into his Speed Form and at hypersonic speeds, lunged at the original. It was a chase. Deoxys was avoiding the thousands of Diaboromon's fire, while destroying some with his own clones. Deoxys was going as fast as it could, but still couldn't catch up to the original... "1 MINUTE!", Diaboromon yelled. Several seconds later, Deoxys scanned again, and saw something. A pattern in his movement! It took a 30 second scan, but Deoxys got it! Deoxys started moving in a similar patter to counter it. Soon, Deoxys had Diaboromon smashed against the wall. Deoxys quickly switched to Attack Form and shot a hole through Diaboromon's chest with a Hyper Beam. But was quickly let down. "Too late..." Diaboromon screeched, dying. The missile had fell. Saffron was obliterated, along with Red. "YOU MONSTER!", Deoxys yelled. "I will be reborn...", Diaboromon said, as he, and all the clones exploded into thousands of Kuramon, who left the net. Pallet Town Oak watched in horror as Saffron was destroyed. He was watching a news report. "This is terrible...", He said, as he opened his email. Hmm...? "Oh, look. A new email...", He opened it, and to his surprise, thousands of Kuramon popped out of his computer screen. They all went outside, leaving Oak in shock. They formed into a monster... ENTER: ARMAGEDDONMON! Play music: Digimon Adventure 02 Theme With one blast, he obliterated Pallet town, but right as the blast hit, Deoxys smashed through the disintegrating computer. Deoxys didn't take barely any of the blast. There was nothing left. No houses, no trees. Only Deoxys, Armageddonmon, and the rubble. Deoxys flew up into Armageddonmon's mouth, charging a final Hyper Beam. As he reached his mouth, Armageddonmon charged an attack of it's own. Deoxys knew that if he failed, the whole Pokémon world would be in danger. As their final blasts collide, Deoxys remembers everything it's done. It's life flashing before it's eyes, and what it's future may hold... But it was far too late, as the epic climax was reached, and their blasts collide, a huge explosion follows. When the smoke clears, all that's left is a tiny Kuramon, with no Deoxys to be found. KO!!! Kuramon quickly scurried away to find another computer to worm into. Conclusion Boomstick: Wow, now THAT was a fight! Wiz: *Sniff. Yeah... Deoxys just couldn't stand up to Armageddonmon's raw power. Boomstick: Now, Deoxys may have strategy and smarts, but that doesn't always win if you aren't strong enough. Wiz: The winner is Keramon. Next time on Death Battle VictoryGreymon and Z'dGarurumon vs. Dialga and Palkia Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:TheVirtualCat Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016